This disclosure relates generally to barbeques used for cooking food items, and more particularly barbeques using propane or natural gas as their fuel supply.
The grilling of meats like hamburgers, steaks, chicken and the like is favored by many people because of the flavoring and other properties imparted to the food product by the grilling process. This is particularly so in the case of cooking meats where the grease and drippings from the meat are burned or seared to impart onto the meat a smoked flavor. Also, grilling releases fats and hence reduces the caloric content of the food product.
The typical gas barbecue includes a housing and one or more gas burners. These burners typically have a number of apertures or orifices through which gas is released and ignited in order to produce a flame for cooking and heating purposes. The flame area is typically long and narrow, and closely matches the long, narrow shape of the burner. One problem encountered with such barbecues is the inefficiency associated with such burners, as the limited flame area provided by the burners requires excessive fuel for adequate cooking. In addition, such barbeques are difficult to assemble and even more difficult to disassemble once used and food grease has covered the grill's internal parts. Therefore, cleaning such grills is difficult and time consuming.